Supreme Kai x Reader :Struggles:
by PeachCreep
Summary: You are The Supreme Kai's Second Servant alongside Kibito. you care for and make sure your master is safe. but the thing is you are questioning the relationship between you and your beloved master as you call him. lately your friendship has been turning into something more...what will become of you and your secret feelings for The Supreme kai?...learn more in the story! (a request)
1. Chapter 1 (Mornings)

You stirred from your blissful sleep not yet opening your eyes to delay the time when you would have to face the sun shining into your like it did every morning. you finally opened your eyes squinting as the light shone through the window temporarily blinding you.

You nearly jumped when something or should I say someone snuggled closer to you. at first you were clueless to who it could be and was about ready to push whoever it was off the bed, but then you realized exactly who it was and smiled softly. you slowly and carefully turned over on your other side doing your best not to wake the sleeping form next to you.

you smiled seeing Shin automatically shift and scoot closer. he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck mumbling something in his sleep. you had to suppress a giggle when you heard your name among one of the almost untranslatable murmurs. you wrapped your arms around him curling up around him almost protectively.

you nuzzled your face in his hair closing your eyes, but not yet falling back to sleep as you felt him shift once more. your eyes snapped open when you felt something press against your chest. you looked down then blushed deeply at the sight that greeted you.

Shin had nuzzled his face against your chest his cheek slightly smooshed from being pressed against. "Squishy..." you nearly burst into a fit of giggles and thank kami you managed to stifle most of them. if Shin wasn't cute enough already he was even more adorable in his sleep.

then a realization hit you. you and him slept in separate beds and rooms, so how did he...? he must have snuck in your bed in the middle of the night. it was something he did often, and most times he used the nightmare or couldn't sleep excuse, and you believed him until it became more frequent. now you knew he just wanted to sleep next to you, not that it bothered you. in fact you loved being able to cuddle with him in your sleep.

Despite his awkward shy persona, he was actually just starved for affection. all he wanted was someone to love him, and you would do just that. you couldn't even begin to think of how hard it must have been for him to lose the other west, north, south, and grand supreme kais. you would never be able to deal with a situation like that, but he did. and that was another reason you admired him.

But one thing that has been bothering you lately is were you stand with Shin. relationship wise. was he your friend? or Lover? it seemed as if sometimes you were both, there was no denying you had feelings for him, but you were unsure if he felt the same. I mean he slept in the same bed as you most times, you occasionally give him pecks on the cheek or forehead, and you were both in the same area almost 90% of the time.

you were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt him start to stir. you quickly closed your eyes and pretended to sleep clearing your mind completely. his eyes fluttered open and he shifted in your embrace.

you opened one eye just bit to see sleepy onyx hues staring back at you. seeing as there is no way to deny that you had been awake first, instead of sitting up you snuggled more into him burying your face in his Mohawk.

"sneaking into my bed last night eh?" he blushed darkly looking down in embarrassment only to realize his head was resting on your bosom. he blushed even darker, but instead of pulling away he snaked his arms around your mid-section and nuzzled you affectionately.

"I apologize...I...hadn't been able to sleep..." you rolled your eyes with a "yeah right" expression. why wouldn't he just admit he wanted to sleep next to you? it's not like you would laugh at him or say no.

"hey...if you wanted to sleep next to me just ask next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up" you said sheepishly adverting your eyes in embarrassment.

this statement caused him to blush madly. "I-I once again I apologize for not asking your permission first (Name)" you smiled still blushing and nudged him reassuringly.

"H-hey it's fine. I honestly don't mind being close to you" you blushed a few shades darker and reluctantly pulled his arms from around you and sat up.

"We should get up, and you should probably head back before Kibito finds out you slept here again" Kibito and you got along fine, and he was like a big brother to you, but he was well aware of how close you and the supreme kai had gotten. and he was worried that things wouldn't go well if you and master were to be in that kind of relationship.

Not that it would be wrong it just meant if anyone else who were a threat to the supreme kai were to find out they would most likely target you as a weakness. and that is also one of the other reasons you were unsure if you should confront your master about their relationship.

"I guess you are right, I think it would be better if Kibito didn't know about this" you nodded and watched as he stood up and made his way to the door. he looked back at you for a moment his hand on the door nob. you smiled at him and stood up as well as he opened the door and exited shutting the door behind him.

You walked into your bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. after running a comb through your hair and making your bed you stepped out of your room and made your way to the kitchen. you found Kibito already there as usual making breakfast. you grabbed a slice of toast and made your way down the hall to your master's room.

Yes you were The supreme kai's other servant, but you usually stayed on the kai's planet while Kibito went with master everywhere. you loved your job and you weren't planning on quitting anytime soon. by the time you made it to shin's room you had finished your toast. you weren't a big eater especially in the morning so a piece of toast or a scone would be your usual pick for breakfast.

you turned the door knob and stepped inside to find shin nowhere in sight. you heard the shower running from the bathroom. you walked over to his closet pulling out one of the identical uniforms and folded them neatly on the end of the bed and awaited your master's presence.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 (Danger Is Near)

Kaioshin walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe. He blushed at the sight of you sound asleep on the end of his bed.

You must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He looked to your left and saw his usual pile of neatly folded clothes. He padded over to the end of the bed quietly as if trying not to wake you.

He quickly grabbed his clothes and retreated into the bathroom once again. He was curious as to why you had fallen asleep so quickly. Did he disrupt your sleep last night? It was something he did often, but he didn't think about the fact that it may be bothering you in any way

It was unlikely, but it still made him feel a tad guilty if it did. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had many things to do today and the longer he stood there in thought the longer it would take for him to start them.

He quickly dressed himself, not even checking himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

You awoke soon after he had gone back into the bath room, sitting upward and looking around. Oh, that's right. You had been waiting for Kaioshin to come out of the bathroom.

You looked to your left to see his clothes gone, but you heard some shuffling in the bathroom so you assumed he had grabbed them while you were asleep.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and your master walked out now dressed in his uniform. He seemed shocked to see you already awake.

"oh, (name) your awake, did you sleep okay last night? You looked rather tired"

You smiled and nodded standing up from your sitting position on the foot of the bed.

"Yes, I'm awake, I apologize for falling asleep, and yes I slept quite alright. I must have needed a small nap is all"

He smiled slightly in relief. Maybe he didn't bother you when you slept after all.

"Well, I'm glad you slept good. I too feel much better now that I am rested. In fact I –"

You stopped listening after that tilting your head to the side. A small grin plastered on your face.

"Um, master your hair is still wet."

He stopped in mid-sentence before blushing darkly. You were right, he had indeed forgotten to dry off his hair. leaving his Mohawk slightly limp and damp.

You chuckled and grabbed a towel from the closet walking over to him. You began to dry his hair with the towel.

He looked up at you with a very embarrassed expression. His face was flushed, and his arms were limp at his sides. You finished up drying his hair and threw the towel in the nearby dirty clothes basket.

You watched as he awkwardly sat on the bed and began to put on his boots. You smiled and walked out of the room to check on Kibito who had insisted on doing breakfast today.

You usually cooked, and cleaned while Kibito did the more important stuff, like being The supreme kai's bodyguard and following him around making sure he went on about his day with no trouble.

It was your job too, but you usually counted on Kibito to do that stuff while you made sure master was happy with his day.

But, there was only one problem with Kibito cooking...he didn't cook much so his skills were limited. You were just hoping nothing burned...including things other than the food itself.

You walked into the kitchen to see Kibito doing a decent job at not burning anything. You mentally sighed in relief. You began to set the table making sure everything looked decent.

you let Kibito plate the food before grabbing each plate and setting them on the table. Everything looked...well...edible so that was a good sign and nothing was burned so that was another plus.

Just as you two finished Kaioshin walked in now ready for his day. Well, almost. He still had to eat of course.

You sat next to kibito and began to eat along with them. Obviously you didn't eat as much as the other two did since you already had a piece of toast earlier.

But nevertheless you ate fairly well. After cleaning up afterwards as Kibito and Kaioshin discussed some things in the other room, you walked down the hall to your master's room.

You walked in leaving the door open. You made the bed and cleaned up this and that, wiping the water of the floor from earlier. Pretty much you made the room look a bit less out of place.

It was indeed your job to clean, and care for The Supreme Kai. So, you normally end up cleaning everything that seemed out of place. Some would say you had developed OCD. Not that it was a bad thing. It made your job much more enjoyable.

You never really felt any grief in cleaning up after your master. And of course you understood how much his job was than yours, which made you even more inclined to make sure he stays happy.

Of course there are other reasons why you loved making him happy...

There was no denying your feelings for him. It had developed rather quickly over the many years you have been working for him. Though you didn't think of it as work really, more like errands. Something you don't mind doing.

You turned up out of the blue really. All you really remember about your past is being lost...all you knew was being alone finding yourself on this planet you know call home. You had stumbled across it confused as to why it seemed so familiar.

It was almost like you had been born here. You were indeed the same race as your master and Kibito. But, how you had ended up somewhere else was still a blur to you. All you could remember was ending up on this all too familiar planet and being found by Kibito.

At first he had been cross towards you due to his protectiveness over The Supreme Kai who had taken you in. of course kibito had been skeptical at first, and wasn't very fond of the idea.

But over time you and him had grown very close. He was like an older sibling to you and he had grown protective over you as well.

As for The Supreme Kai, he had been kind to you from the start, always there to help you out. After a few months of staying with them He offered you a job as his other personal bodyguard...well you considered yourself more of a maid.

Not in a bad way of course. You had hesitantly accepted soon forming a normal routine with them. After some time past you had formed special bonds with both of them.

But nothing surprised you more than the close bond you had formed with your master. It was like you two were stuck like glue. The close friendship you had was unbreakable, but...lately things have been different.

Yes you were still very close, but it seemed like that friendship was turning into something more...

Some would think you were romantic partners, but not at the same time. It was so confusing to you and you wanted nothing, more than to be in an exclusive relationship with him...but then there was many problems that prevented that from happening.

You didn't know if he felt that kind of way towards you, and you were afraid to ask. You would be speaking out of place. Asking such a person as him if he had romantic feelings towards you would be like asking death itself to spare you.

It's not that he wasn't allowed to love or was incapable. It's just...he wouldn't feel that way toward someone he had just taken under his wing...someone as lowly and powerless as you.

It wouldn't be possible. You weren't strong or have such an important role as he did. You weren't important enough. You were his servant and nothing more, and you had to accept that weather you liked it or not.

You sighed grabbing the basket full of clothes and walking out of the room. You headed to the laundry room stopping when you passed the entrance to the living room were Kibito and Kaioshin were conversing about something that sounded important.

You debated weather or not to walk in, but then decided against it. Instead you put you back against the wall inches away from the entrance. You cleared your mind completely a trick you had developed from living with a mind reader all these years.

You also tried to be as quiet as possible as not to alert the two of your presence. You listened in your pointed ears twitching as they picked up their conversation.

"Master, are you sure you want to travel to earth? It could endanger you if what you say is true" Kibito questioned worry dripping in each word.

"We must for the sake of Earth and The entire Universe as well. If we do not go now Majin Buu will indeed be revived and history will repeat itself" Kaioshin Exclaimed trying to get Kibito to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Master...i...if we must go, what good will it do? What could we possibly do to stop that monster from remerging from his seal? If Babadi is anything like his father he might just make things even harder than before" Kibito countered still trying to understand the whole thing.

"Kibito we have to go! We can at least stop Babadi from collecting all the energy he needs to unleash Buu! We have to find allies who can help us. If we do not do this now it will already be to late and The Universe will be doomed"

"Understood, master, but what are we going to do about (name) if we don't come back? We can't-"

You had heard enough and decided to run off before they found out about you listening in on their conversation. You quietly made you way to the laundry room and started to put things in the washer pretending like you hadn't heard anything.

You closed the hood to the washing machine and pressed a few buttons to get it running. But your mind started to drift off elsewhere...

 _What was that all about? Majin Buu...who the heck was that?! Apparently someone dangerous, and by the seriousness of their conversation as they talked about him...he was a threat to the Universe._

 _That's no good at all, and that planet they mentioned...Earth? Was that were this Majin Buu was sealed away?_

 _This was so sudden and so confusing! And Babadi...why does that name sound familiar...?_

 _It sounded so much like...Bibidi?! That couldn't possibly be his son could it? you had heard a lot from, Master about Bibidi. He was a dangerous evil wizard who had created a monster..._

 _Was that monster he had talked about Majin Buu? It was a possibility..._

 _But, didn't he say something about sealing him away? Wait Kibito said something about a seal!_

 ** _"Master...i...if we must go, what good will it do? What could we possibly do to stop that monster from remerging from his seal?"_**

 _Yeah! He said Majin Buu might come back from being sealed away, so that must mean...That horrible monster Master talked about...That monster that had murdered the other Supreme Kai's...the one who had destroyed all those innocent planets..._

 _Was coming back!? Master was right if they don't go to 'Earth' now that monster could be brought back, and the Universe would be vulnerable to all that Majin Buu finds._

 _And whoever this Babadi was could easily get enough energy if they don't intervene!_

You had stopped folding the clean clothes in your hand after coming to a realization...

What if he comes here!? Everything you know...your home...would be gone...you couldn't allow that! You can't just sit around and clean while they fight for the sake of the universe without you! You wouldn't allow it. It was your job to protect The Supreme Kai too.

And it was his job to protect the universe...so you have to protect the protector of the universe!

You were about to throw the piece of clothing and run to announce that you were going with them, when you realized that they didn't know you knew...

That means you couldn't just go running up to them and demand you go as well if they had no idea you even knew...they would know you eavesdropped too...

Well, that meant you would have to wait until they confronted you about it first. You would have to play dumb and surprised for a bit...just until it was explained to you. It shouldn't be that hard.

You grinned and went back to folding the piece of clothing you had almost wrinkled while clutching it.

Well, all you could do now was wait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You had finished up the laundry a little bit ago, and was now on the couch in the rather large living room. You were curled up on the couch with a book. Reading was something you did often in your free time when you weren't cleaning.

It was calming, and always seemed to occupy you for long periods of time. It was distracting you from the earlier struggle to not expose your knowledge to Kibito and Kaioshin.

It was especially hard with Shin, y'know since he can read minds...you had to be extra careful about what you thought around him. One wrong thought and he would know exactly what you had done, and quite frankly you didn't want that.

Your reading was interrupted when Kibito walked into the room. You looked up at him when he cleared his throat rather loudly in attempt to get your attention.

"Yes?" you asked putting on an innocent expression.

Kibito hesitated for a moment, before speaking. It was something he only did when he was nervous about something, and based on your knowledge from earlier you had a pretty good idea what it was. But still you played along.

"Master, and I would like to discuss something with you. If that's alright" he stated bluntly, trying to keep a straight face. Of course you saw right through it.

"Yes, of course" you stood up placing the book down on the coffee table and following him out of the room.

Kibito led you to the kitchen where kaioshin sat on one of the bar stools to the island in the middle of the room. He perked up at the sight of you, but quickly composed himself a slightly nervous look shown through his stoic expression.

"Ah, (name) go ahead and take a seat , we have much to discuss" you gladly took a seat next to him as he and Kibito went over the whole situation making sure not to leave out any detail.

You were surprised to find out that there was more to the story than you had thought. They explained some things that you had pondered before and gave you answers to most of the questions you had asked yourself.

You found yourself still surprised by the whole situation even though you had already known most of it.

"oh my...that certainly is an issue that needs to be dealt with..." you looked down at your hands in your lap saddened by the situation you were now told even for a second time.

But, you remembered the task at hand, and looked up from your lap with a determined look in your eyes. It was now or never.

"Then...I will accompany you to 'Earth' so I may also, help protect the universe as well" you stated bravely, the seriousness in your voice surprised them both.

Kibito was the first to argue.

"No, you have to stay here for your safety!" he countered his protective nature showing through and taking over.

Kaioshin held his hand up as to silence Kibito.

"Now, Kibito it's her choice alone and I believe she would help us in the long run, if she wishes to go then let her. We need all the help we can get" He state a matter of factly.

Kibito cursed at himself under his breath before looking up at you.

"If you truly wish to go, than I won't stop you. But remember our job is to protect him, and we must syck to that task no matter what happens" you nodded in agreement before glancing over to the clock.

It was about lunch time.

"When do we Leave?" you asked getting up on your feet and walking over to the fridge pulling out a few things before pulling out a couple more things from the cupboard as well beginning to make lunch for everyone.

Kaioshin hesitated for a moment before replying

"Tomorrow Morning" he stated bluntly you nearly dropped everything in your hands a shocked look on your face. Your mouth was wide open in surprise.

"T-Tomorrow Morning!?" you exclaimed still frozen in shock.

Shin sighed and nodded this reaction was expected from you since you had probably thought he would think ahead. So it was no surprise to him that you would think that he would have been more prepared, but that was almost impossible in this kind of situation.

"Yes, Tomorrow Morning, we have to leave as soon as we can. This cannot wait Babadi is most likely already on Earth collecting energy, so we must hurry" he stated watching as you continued on making lunch.

"Alright, then...should...should I wake you up earlier than usual?" you asked finishing up the sandwiches you were preparing.

"That would make things easier" he smiled seeing you were now in your usual good mood.

"Alright, then...anyone hungry?" They both nodded eagerly as you gave them each a sandwich.

After a few minutes of eating Kibito paused and looked up at the two of you.

"Also, let's sleep in our _own_ beds tonight" He said glaring accusingly at the two of you.

Well so much for Kibito not knowing about that...

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Phew...that took a long time to write! i kept changing it and re-writing it. but, i think i'm finally happy with it. Next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Worry upon Arrival)

**A/N: before anyone asks, IDK if I'll continue this so stop asking... please. I wrote this for _FUN_ and I will update as I wish, asking me how a chapter is going is fine, but screaming "UPDATE PLZ" or "JUST FUCKIN' UPDATE" in the reviews is just plain rude. (this usually only happens on my wattpad (i deleted my WP so yea), but I still wanna make this)clear)**

 **Anyways enjoy ^^**

You had woken rather early, feeling refreshed yet very nervous at the same time. You knew today was when you would leave with Kibito and Shin, and you were anxious to leave.

You had never really left this planet since they took you in, and to be honest, you were a bit scared. You didn't know what was going to happen once you were on…uh…Earth, and what scared you the most is what might happen once you leave.

The Planet only inhabited You Kibito and Shin, so anything could happen while you were gone. It was unlikely that something bad would happen to it with Majin Buu on Earth, so you shouldn't worry too much about it.

You were in the middle of gathering your stuff you wanted to take. If things go well, you are probably only going to stay a few days at the most. So there really was no need to pack a lot, taking that into consideration you hand-picked a few outfits, along with a few of your uniforms.

You then grabbed a few items that were a value to you, and toiletries. Even with all this, you still and some space left for one more thing... You thought for a moment you thought you had enough, but you could be wrong. It was then when you remembered your books!

It might get boring sometimes wherever you're going, so a few book would be a must have. You were only able to fit two, but they should last you long enough. As you did this your mind began to wander again, this time about Earth.

I wonder what race lives there, were they weak? Strong? Weird people? You giggled slightly at that last thought zipping up your bag, and sitting down on your bed.

You wondered what it looked like and what it might be like once you got there, your daydreaming went on until you realized the time. It was about time you woke up your Master, who had indeed agreed to sleep in his own bed for a change.

You stood up from the mattress and smoothed down your clothes before heading out the door into the hallway.

You opened the door with your free hand and softly kicked it shut behind you as you walked over to the bedside. You placed the tray onto the nightstand and hurried over to the window covered by silk curtains, you pushed them to the side letting the morning light into the room.

A soft groan was heard along with the sound of shuffling sheets, and you turned half expecting him to have woken up from the sudden brightness. Only for you to see he had pulled the comforter over his head as if to block out the sun again.

You stifled a laugh and walked over to the lump in the bed sheets, sitting down on the edge of the bed. You carefully peeled the blanket off his face till it was halfway down only to halt when you noticed he had not worn a shirt to bed last night.

You blushed profusely but gulped down your nervousness reaching your hand over to his shoulder to give it a light shake.

"Master, it's time to wake up now" you muttered just over a mumble, but knew he heard it when one of his ears twitched. You were hoping he would prevail and sit up, unfortunately, this was not the case as he groaned and stubbornly rolled over onto his stomach hugging the pillow.

"Hmm?" he hummed still half asleep burying his face in the pillow to shield it from the sun. you had you choke back a giggle at his childish behavior. But, you knew it didn't matter how adorable he looked right now, that he would have to wake up.

"Come on now, you wanted me to wake you up early, so it's time to get up." You stated in an almost stern tone, but instead it came out sounding more jokingly.

He lifted his face from the comfort of the pillow sitting up to slide out of bed and onto his feet. Why bed? Why are so much more comfortable in the morning?

He stretched his arms above his head before looking at you with a crooked tired smile, your cheeks warmed into a soft pink as you averted your eyes trying to look serious. Shin ignored your failed attempt of a stern look and silently picked up the neatly folded pile of his uniform and bath towel before stepping

"You don't have to call me that you know…" Shin grumbled lowly under his breath, but your ears picked it up anyways. You knew he was talking about the 'Master' Thing, but you couldn't help it, it was a force of habit.

Once he disappeared into the bathroom, you hurried to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was something simple today so you could leave without much cleaning up afterwards, plus you were sure it wouldn't be a bother to anyone.

As you finished up breakfast your thoughts began to drift off again. It wasn't often when you let yourself become distracted by your thoughts of worry, but this time you couldn't help it. You supposed it was your nature to worry so much; after all you were going to put your life at risk on this journey…

But, it seemed right. It seemed as if maybe this was exactly what you needed, to have a bit of excitement in your long life. You still had countless years and centuries in your lifespan, but that was no excuse to not start making it worthwhile now.

As much as you liked the quiet peaceful life you had lived since meeting Shin and kibito, you always found yourself becoming bored with the same old routine. You had a strange feeling in the back of your mind that this feeling of restlessness had to do with something of your forgotten past.

After all this time you had not remembered anything, it was slowly eating you away as time passed your curiosity making it impossible to forget that you had lived another life, one you might never remember.

You sighed placing breakfast on the table and heading to your room, deciding you weren't hungry at the moment. You lay down on your bed staring at the plain white ceiling, you sort of regretted thinking about your past now. It always got you in an unpleasant mood, you wanted so badly to just forget that it had existed and finally move on.

But you couldn't, no matter how much you tried the thought always came back. Along with the same questions; How?Why?What?When?...But the one most asked, and the question you most desperately wanted to know was always in the back of your mind.

 _Who am I?_

You knew your name was (name), but that seemed to be the only thing you did know about yourself. _Who is (name)? what happened before that day? And why can't I remember?_

You subconsciously lifted your hand up to look at it, before pulling down your sleeve to reveal a detailed mark that resembled a rose drawn in seemingly permanent black ink. It had been there when you forgot everything, so there was no possible way for you to know why it was there, or what it even meant.

Under the rose was a sentence written in a foreign language as it seemed, and you were sure it would be clearer if not the long scar that ran through the middle of the sentence. You assumed the scar had been given to you before your memory had disappeared, and only gave you more theories that you had fought once before.

Though it seemed so unlikely now. You had such a delicate personality, and could actually be very clumsy at times. Two things you were sure couldn't apply to a fighter, but then again…there was Shin.

He seemed so pure and so full of light. He was gentle and seemed to be completely against violence in any way unless necessary. But, he still fought very well as proven when he destroyed Bibidi and made sure Buu was hidden away in his seal.

It wasn't often when Shin ever resorted to violence of any kind, but when he did it was always surprising to see how much strength someone so small could hold. You admired him for that fact alone, along with the many others you have come to notice.

A small smile graced your lips as you thought about the many adorable reactions by the little kaioshin, he seemed to react so innocently to things. Everything about Shin seemed to amaze you, his smile, his purity, his innocence, and even the grumpy moments he's had.

Your stomach began to get that feeling of weightlessness again, and you cheeks flushed a light shade of (Blush Color). You always felt this way whenever you thought about him, or were close to him. You weren't sure how to explain it, it was almost like there were little flutters dancing around in your stomach.

Your thought process was interrupted by a firm knock on your door, you quickly sat up letting the fabric of your sleeve fall to your wrist. Instead of getting up to answer the door you simply asked

"Yes, what is it?" You patiently waited for an answer, folding your hands in your lap. A sound of someone clearing their throat was heard before you heard the gruff sound of Kibito's voice slightly muffled behind the door reach your ears.

"We are preparing to leave, are you situated? If so please meet us at the door"

"Yes, I am ready to leave. I'll be out in a moment" you replied, standing up as Kibito's footsteps sounded further away down the hall.

You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder, and took a quick look at yourself in the mirror pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear. You smiled and left to meet Kibito and Shin at the door.

0o0o0 **TimeSkip to Earth** 0o0o0

It wasn't long until you finally arrived on the planet know as Earth, you were blinded by the glare of the sun as the three of you descended to the ground preventing you from getting a glimpse of the landscape at first. You blinked a few times waiting for the glares of light to fade from your vision, before taking a double take on your surroundings.

Blue sky, Green grass, and thin air. It wasn't too much different from the kai planet, but the air was much harder to take in as the population became much clearer to you. There must be a lot more inhabitants on this planet, for the air to be so thin.

In the distance, you gawked as you saw buildings that touched the sky, and sounds of the city seemed to give off a soft hum in your direction. Never before had you seen such a big civilization in one place before, it almost made you nervous seeing how intimidating the city looked.

You felt yourself being pulled towards the city, though it took you a few moments to realize it was Shin pulling you by your arm to get you moving. You soon regained your composure and followed closely behind them remembering to keep a close watch for threats of any kind.

This was going to be a _very_ long day…

 **A/N: heh…heh….FORGIVE ME I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! (and it's not even as long as the other chapters…;A; )**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long ass wait, I have been so busy with everything and this story just didn't make it to the top of my priority list until recently. I didn't have much of an idea for this chapter, so that's why it's a bit shorter.**

 **Also, this IS only around 2,000 words but hey, as I said brain dead for this chapter.**

 **I can't say when the next chapter will be posted…I really can't. I may not even be continuing this, it doesn't really get much attention anyways (that's not what bothers me) It's a struggle to write when i have no ideas or suggestions of what to do next.**


End file.
